Alfendi Meets Sherlock
by FaroreWorldshaper
Summary: Sherlock overhears someone saying they will cut out someone's tongue and becomes curious. Will life ever be the same? K because... potty prof.


**Hey! This is a Mystery Room crossover with Sherlock BBC, just because I can and I love the idea of Alfendi meeting Sherlock. Please forgive all suckiness, but leave your honest thoughts. Even if those are, 'Wow this sucked.'**

**As usual, nothing belongs to me!**

"Come _on, _John!"

"Well, slow down!"

John was currently trying to keep up with Sherlock as he sped through the halls of New Scotland Yard. This was a basement level, filled with rooms and twists and turns. It was where the forgotten things and people got swept, but Sherlock was currently on a mission to find a janitor who had supposedly witnessed a crime while at a restaurant. Suddenly there was the sound of a fist slamming on a table from behind a closed door.

"Stop your idiotic blabbering right now or I WILL cut out your tongue!" a voice bellowed from the room. Sherlock did a full stop, went over to the room, and opened the door, curiously (and far too interestedly for John's liking) looking inside.

The door opened, and Lucy winced as the Potty Prof whipped his head around with a snarl on his face to look at the curly-haired stranger who had opened it. But Lucy was astonished when instead of hurling verbal abuse at him, the Prof suddenly went rigid. The two were staring at each other with intense, calculating gazes. Finally the Prof's snarl turned into his smirk, the one that was actually terrifying.

"You're not an idiot," he stated with something akin to glee.

"Neither are you," the stranger responded in a similar tone. "So why _are_ you working with Scotland Yard? That other personality of yours would be happy in any job, so long as it was indoors."

Lucy gaped open-mouthed at this-_how did this guy know about that?-_but the Prof grinned, teeth flashing and crimson hair no longer covering his eyes.

"If _somebody _intelligent didn't work with them, I'm fairly certain the whole lot of bunglers would collapse in an instant." The stranger nodded thoughtfully.

"I've often wondered why that happened," he said, then opened the door all the way. "Sherlock Holmes," he said, offering his hand. The Prof grinned and actually _took _it

"Alfendi Layton," said he. Sherlock grinned.

"So you're the one who figured out that mess about Roscoe Strapping!" he said. The Prof's face lit up with an evil grin.

"Yes! It was truly magnificent, was it not? The blood spilling everywhere! Glorious!"

"Brilliant! And the letter pinned to where the gunshot passed through-simply marvelous! And so _inspired_!"

"Ah no," Lucy sighed. "Now there's two of 'em!"

"Your's is like that too?" An amused voice said to her. Lucy turned and saw a short man, with hair reminiscent of a hedgehog, looking amusedly at the two talking animatedly about their favorite murders. Lucy smiled tiredly.

"Aye, th' Prof-well, th' Potty one at least-'e's always going on 'bout 'ow th' murder was so inventive an' other stuff." The man smiled.

"Sherlock has a field day whenever there's an impossible murder. He honestly thought it was Christmas one time, because there was a triple homicide in a locked room with no weapon."

Lucy smiled, recognizing a kindred spirit. "D.C. Lucy Baker, at you're service. Call me Lucy." she said, holding out a hand. The man took it.

"Captain John Watson, at yours. Call me John." _An army captain! _Lucy thought amazedly. Suddenly he spun around. "And where do you think _you're _going?" he said in a stern tone, looking at the guilty-looking man who was trying to sneak unnoticed out the door. Lucy could instantly see the 'captain' in this man. He marched over to the stunned man, and hauled him by the coat collar back to the table where the two genii were bonding-apparently Sherlock knew someone who worked in forensics named Anderson who lowered the IQ of the whole street whenever he talked.

"Oi, Sherlock, some handcuffs would be appreciated!" he called, still holding the struggling man. Sherlock glanced up.

"Ah, yes. Here you go." tossing a pair of handcuffs out of his pockets to John, who caught them seamlessly with one hand. He handcuffed the man to the table. Sherlock turned his attention to the man, circling him like a shark. "Two marriages, divorced recently, neat freak, dentist, quite a temper, ah-murdered a woman, was a good friend of yours till she turned you down for a date." he spouted off without taking a beat. Lucy was amazed, but John just rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, stop showing off." he chided.

The Prof looked up again. "Ah! Now I remember-you wrote that website about the Science of Deduction!" he said, grinning. Sherlock beamed.

"Do my methods work for you?" he asked excitedly. The Prof nodded, still grinning. "I have found them rather helpful in several instances. Sherlock looked triumphantly at John. _"See?!" _he said.

"…So, should we do something with him, or…?" John said finally, gesturing towards the man handcuffed to the table.

"Someone oughtta be by soon. 'E should get picked up then." Lucy said, shrugging. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the Prof groaning heavily, holding his head. His hair switched to a dull purple.

"…Ah, I do feel rather tired now." he sighed. Sherlock looked curious.

"So are you aware when your other personality is in control? Do you remember having a conversation with me?" He was now like an eager puppy, questioning Placid Prof with a quick succession of rapid-fire questions. The Prof smiled mildly.

"Yes. Yes. No. Sometimes." He continued to answer Sherlock's questions (taking an aspirin that Sherlock miraculously procured from his pockets) with some interest, though he was much more laid-back now. Lucy and John continued to talk.

Suddenly Sherlock whirled towards John, getting his attention as well as Lucy's. "John! We have to go find that janitor now! According to Alfendi, he's leaving soon! Come on!" And suddenly the two were gone, leaving the Mystery Room with only two people (the criminal had been taken away already). There was silence. Lucy looked at the open door.

"Well, tha' sure wos interestin'." Lucy said finally. "It was," a voice said beside her. She turned to see Potty Prof again, grinning. "Sherlock is quite fascinating, as well as intelligent." Lucy smiled. John had been interesting as well.

"He also gave me information about a marvelous morgue. Perhaps if I can get my lazy other side to actually go outside, I could get a corpse," he said thoughtfully.

"Prof, don't you dare t' go an' scare some poor pathologist!" Lucy scolded. The Prof just chuckled.

**So, what do you think?**

**Reviews welcome!**


End file.
